grievous321fandomcom-20200214-history
Super Seth
Super seth is the greatest super hero there is, and the leader of HERO bio's Seth an ordinary 14 year old high schooler was just mostly an ordinary kid got good grades, but was thought of as a geek and was picked on by the worst bully in history that was Bryan king Bryan king was the worst, the other kids hated his guts but only one liked him and that was Maggie de spell a girl about his age, but upon being chased into a building one day found a mysterious laboratory. The scientist there was old and dying he gave Seth parting words as he handed him the special formula for Super powers, Seth then looked saw the collapsing building and ran up to the roof and jumped onto another one and escaped. After his escape he drunk the potion in his room then was able too beat Bryan king and his cronies in a fight upon this discovery and learning about is super powers he dawned the cape and suit and became Super Seth. For weeks he worked at stooping crimes like bank robbers, he had it all but then upon the discovery of his Girlfriend Maggie's discovery of witchcraft he trys to reason with her but she accidently turns Bryan king into a monster. After a fight leaving the school in ruins maggie seeks out an army too help her destroy the world, Super Seth upon seeing the army after it was unleashed upon his world he flew in to destroy it. Magica however summoned a meteor monster to destroy Super Seth, the hero fought and defeated the meteor monster, then seeking out Magica's base fought the evil skeleton warrior jester JOD and defeated him then destroyed the base. after returning to his home and doing one more year of college Super Seth meets the girl Mary who was originally bryans girlfriend, they went off to the same college together and ended up a couple. Seth then learned after five weeks of college that Mary had been in a carwreck going home for thanksgiving, he mourned and then discovered the body wasn't recovered, Super Seth then went to discover what had happened. Discovering the beast known as Chrono's he battled the beast to save Mary but Chrono's had stolen the powerful Chao's gems too recreate himself into the ultimate chrono's creature, his plan was thwarted by super Seth who managed to get ahold of the chao's gems. Then after saving Mary revealed his identity too her then began dating her, then the return of Bryan became the darkness lord on a deserted island and tried to destroy the universe with his teenage mutant machine gun fishs! (The TMMGF) After defeating the TMMGF he went too destroy Bryan who was now the Darkness lord, after a harsh battle he managed too destroy the darkness lord by throwing him into lava, then Magica de spell brought bryan back from the grave. Upon another harsh battle bryan escaped to return another day too destroy them a broken hearted Mary sobbed over this, meanwhile Magica de spell was about and was brewing up trouble, or should I say shadows? Upon creating the most powerful Super villain too oppose Super Seth she trapped both him and his young son junior who became The first Ricochet before the greatest, after battling Shadow killed Ricochet. Super Seth heartbroken took up his young son's sword too duel Shadow upon a standstill lava began rising in the room Shadow leaving Super Seth for death left to destroy the army, Super Seth escaped due to luck. After escaping he confronted Shadow again then transformed into a more powerful Super Seth which could control dark magic like Magica de spell, using this he destroyed Shadow, although Shadow managed to escape. Super Seth tracked him down with his newly transformed powers he confronted Shadow and destroyed half a city in another dimension, then again after Shadow had attacked a church somewhere. After being defeated Shadow confronted the hero known as Ricochet and was defeated, Super Seth then saved the world from being ultimately crumbled by Shadow by combining it with his own, which caused problems. Then he recruited Ricochet too be a super hero at H.E.R.O after Kevin introduced the idea, then watched as the building was built, meanwhile Shadow was still around and plotting. Upon attacking Babylon he conquered and took control of that world with the help of Ashelina his girlfriend and Cloak an evil skeleton ghost, Ricochet took a bunch of robotic clones to destroy the ghost army. After doing so went to defeat Shadow but was defeated due to an injury Ashelina gave him, Super Seth however saved Ricochet and supposedly killed Shadow, Super Seth then went home to his family. Updates will be made later. Powers and abilitys Spoiler alert! this has slight spoilers in it. original: the original Super Seth could do pretty much the same things Super man can do except he has the special sword which allows him to use some extra more special abilitys which are not named, has no abilitys. The dark: the dark super Seth was introduced in the shadow saga, this Super Seth a bit more insane then the original suited Super Seth, he has the ability of the last one except use's black magic to double the power. Metholous: Metholous is the version of super Seth which is pure evil having a freaked battle with Super Seth in another dimension, use's black magic witchcraft and more, also has the original super Seth's powers, has no abilitys. Golden: the golden Super Seth is the most powerful Super Seth, and the kindest using the power of god fights Magica de spell and the forces of evil again, abilitys too bring people back to life and the power too destroy devils and demons also using golden like energy which is actually power from god too fight his foes. Gallery Super seth.jpg Super seth by ricochet321-d8ykfbr.jpg Category:Super heros Category:Super seth saga